L'Âme des Etoiles
by Maanae
Summary: On raconte qu'autrefois, il existait un peuple miraculeux. Avancé, sage, pacifique et pourtant craint pour sa puissance. Les preuves historiques montrent qu'il fut à l'origine de plusieurs catastrophes mondiales, à cause des dieux. On raconte qu'il était constitué de demi-dieux, immortels et invincibles. C'est évident que c'est ici que l'histoire se mêle au folklore. N'est-ce pas?
1. 1-0 - L'Ancien Temps

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**0 **

**L'Ancien Temps**

* * *

Au commencement du monde, la magie que pratiquait les anciens était puissante et sauvage. Les mages commandaient aux éléments, aux humains, à la Terre même. Ils faisaient loi dans les royaumes auxquels ils étaient attachés et les mages solitaires étaient plus redoutés encore que les autres. Des clans entiers existaient également et les seigneurs eux-mêmes s'enquéraient de leur bon vouloir avant de traverser leur territoire.

Les incendies qui dévastaient les forêts et les champs, affamant les paysans à l'image des nobles, étaient provoqués par la colère de mages offensés, tout comme ceux éteints mystérieusement l'étaient par des sympathisants. La pluie tombait au rythme des pas de puissances humaines, tandis que les avalanches avalaient les imprudents qui avaient froissés les gardiens des montagnes. La nature obéissait à ses protecteurs, se dressant sur ses racines, déployant ses lianes, pour se plier aux ordres d'humains extraordinaires. Le sable s'élevait en violentes tempêtes dans le désert sur ordre des mages alors que les ennemis passés hantaient les guerriers sous l'impulsion de mages télépathes. La foudre déchirait les cieux sur la commande d'un homme pour détruire les ennemis du royaume alors que la mage adverse invoquait une armée de pantins et se vêtait des plus mortelles armures magiques. Les plus puissamment obscurs d'entre eux capturaient les âmes pour en acquérir les compétences ou déchiraient les pans de l'avenir pour le décrire aux quémandeurs.

Parmi ces mages aux pouvoirs destructeurs, un clan était plus craint encore que leurs semblables ceux que tous appelaient le peuple des Etoiles. Les dragons eux-mêmes, cette race puissante qui était déjà vieille à la naissance de l'humanité, évitaient de les contrarier.

A leur venue, un millénaire plus tôt, ils étaient trois à présent leur cité abritait deux cent Etoiles.

Ils laissaient le temps passer sur eux sans jamais plier face à lui. Ils étaient craints, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être sur cette Terre. L'on murmurait parmi les paysans qu'ils étaient les descendants des dieux et on les craignait comme tel. Parmi les mages cependant la vérité était sue, et la crainte n'en était que plus forte.

Ils n'étaient pas descendants des dieux ils étaient humain, elfe, dragon, fée, comme tout un chacun.

Ils n'étaient pas immortels ils se réincarnaient et conservaient les souvenirs de leurs vies passées.

Il y avait pourtant un secret qui n'était pas sorti de leur cité. Leur pouvoir de mémoire s'expliquait grâce à une seule personne. Natrabyblos, dieu des cieux nocturnes, était leur roi. Ces Etoiles étaient des êtres choisis et élus pour constituer sa cour ainsi que ses amis.

Chacun d'eux avait appris la magie de leur roi la magie des Cieux. Une magie commandant aux astres qui peuplaient les cieux, une magie à la puissance telle qu'une contrée trop ambitieuse avait été réduite à néant pour les avoir attaqués, l'unique fois où des humains trop ambitieux avaient tentés de les envahir. C'était une magie qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir manipuler.

Au sein de leur cité, se trouvait un savoir datant de l'apparition de l'écriture et plus ancien encore. Dédaignant la guerre et les conflits, ces deux cent mages leur préférait la connaissance et les voyages d'études. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à se mêler des affaires des royaumes, seulement à vivre aux côtés de leur roi.

Un jour cependant, leur destinée bascula.


	2. 1-1 - Promesse de Voyage

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**1**

**Promesse de Voyage**

* * *

Lucy éclata de rire, ses pieds dansants alors qu'elle tournoyait au rythme de la musique du musicien. Ses bracelets, aux chevilles et aux poignets, cliquetaient en un son affolé et ses longs cheveux s'enroulaient autour d'elle à mesure de sa danse. Un autre rire que le sien résonna à ses oreilles et Lucy ne put que regarder son amie danser de l'autre côté du feu de camp, aussi joyeuse qu'elle.

Une fête était célébrée sur la grande place de la cité et la joie était de mise malgré les seuls aliments pauvres qui avaient pu être rassemblés en cette fin d'hiver. Les femmes tournoyaient en riant sous les sifflements et les rires des hommes. Les enfants imitaient leurs parents ou jouaient entre eux sous l'œil attentif de la nourrice désignée.

En ce soir clair, deux de leurs amis se mariaient et leur roi officiait la cérémonie, pour la plus grande joie de tous. Deneb et Katja étaient honorés, ils rayonnaient plus que n'importe qui dans l'assemblée, leur bonheur éclatant aux yeux de tous. Le rire, énorme et clair, du roi surgissait régulièrement et montait jusqu'aux étoiles, et les étoiles brillaient, contaminée par la joie de leur maître.

Un corps se colla à son dos et Lucy trébucha, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Elle tourna la tête et vit la figure souriante de Karen qui gloussait sans interruption. Ce n'était cependant pas qu'elle soit ivre qui attira l'attention de Lucy. Celle-ci s'arrêta de danser, bouche-bée, et prit une mèche de cheveux de son amie.

« —Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont verts ?

—C'est (elle gloussa) c'est horrible n'est-ce pas ?

—Tu as laissé Sorano s'amuser avec les colorants pour cheveux de Bérénice ? demanda Lucy, mi réprobatrice mi amusée. »

Le gloussement irrépressible de Karen qui hochait plus ou moins la tête lui fournit la réponse. Lucy ne put que secouer la tête, pour finalement rire. Sorano ivre était une catastrophe mais Karen était irrésistible. Il était hors de question qu'elle rate son réveil le lendemain matin.

Prenant sa décision rapidement, Lucy entraîna Karen vers sa maison et l'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans le lit, sachant qu'elle s'était endormie alors qu'elles se trouvaient devant la porte. Un grognement échappa à la blonde. Karen était bien mignonne mais elle pesait un âne mort quand elle dormait.

Lucy retourna à la fête et y resta jusqu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube, dansant et riant, célébrant la vie avec ses amis. Elle était heureuse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Au lieu de retourner chez elle et de s'effondrer dans son lit comme l'aurait souhaité son corps, épuisé par tant d'activité à une heure indue, Lucy se dirigea vers les remparts de la cité. Ce n'était d'une palissade en bois, à peine renforcée pour résister aux attaques extérieures, son usage principal étant de délimiter la ville. Elle y grimpa en quelques mouvements maladroits et s'accrocha au drapeau bleu nuit orné d'une simple étoile argentée pour ne pas tomber.

Perchée là, sa tête posée sur le poteau du drapeau, Lucy assista au lever du soleil, un sourire un peu distant dessiné sur les lèvres. Dans ses yeux, un air lointain, alors qu'elle se souvenait de vertes plaines qui semblaient infinies, de sombres forêts recélant de magnifiques mystères et de l'eau à perte de vue, tel un miroir agité. Des souvenirs d'autres vies.

« —Que fais-tu donc là-haut Lucy ? demanda alors une grosse voix à l'accent chaleureux. »

Lucy s'écarta un peu du poteau et baissa le regard pour regarder le roi. Son sourire gagna un aspect plus amical alors qu'elle tournait le dos au soleil et faisait face à Natrabyblos.

« —Je regardais le lever de soleil votre majesté. C'est magnifique.

—C'est vrai, concéda-t-il avec un hochement de tête. »

Lucy se débrouilla pour désescalader la palissade, retomba finalement sur les fesses, grimaça, puis se releva avec l'aide du roi qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Lucy tira une de ses mèches entre ses doigts en se raclant la gorge, parfaitement gênée de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais ce n'était pas une chose inhabituelle, peu adroite qu'elle était, alors elle s'adressa à son roi avec un regard interrogateur.

« —Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

—Je me promenais, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire tranquille. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

—Volontiers. »

Ils marchèrent quelques pas, en silence, observant ce qui les entourait, savourant la tranquillité de ce début de journée. C'était une chose rare, le bruit était constant dans une telle cité. Petite mais peuplée.

« —Vas-tu entreprendre un voyage ? »

Lucy sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question non plus, et l'imprévu la prit au dépourvu. Elle bégaya quelques mots avant d'inspirer profondément et de regarder le ciel, cet air lointain revenu sur son visage avec un léger sourire.

« —Oui. Mais pas tout de suite, dans quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

—Lorsque le moment sera venu, viens me voir. Je te donnerais ma bénédiction.

—Merci votre majesté. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis se sépara d'elle, le duo était arrivé chez la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsque Lucy s'effondra dans son lit à côté de Karen, un sourire immense, stupide, ridicule, magnifique, graciait ses lèvres. Et dans son cœur, un apaisement familier, vécu dans chaque vie.

Elle allait poursuivre ce voyage qu'elle avait entreprit plusieurs vies avant. Elle ajouterait de nouvelles connaissances à celles qu'elle possédait déjà.

La joie envahit son âme alors qu'elle pensait à ce prénom qu'elle retrouvait dans chaque vie sans jamais pouvoir rencontrer son possesseur. Peut-être que cette fois-ci pourrait-elle même élucider ce mystère !

Lucy ferma les yeux, s'endormant doucement. Elle avait hâte que le moment de partir vienne.


	3. 1-2 - Deux cent un

_Vous avez deux chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui parce que pour une raison inconnue le précédent ne s'était pas posté la semaine dernière... on va dire que c'est un petit bonus pour me faire pardonner !_

_Merci à **maevakanane** pour m'avoir rappelé que j'avais légèrement oublié de poster... (hésitez pas si vous trouvez l'attente trop longue, je vous dirais si j'ai des chapitres en réserve ou pas) et je vais de ce pas me mettre une alarme pour les prochains chapitres. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Arc des ****Origines**

* * *

**2**

**Deux cent un**

* * *

Lucy sirotait son lait en regardant avec deux grands yeux amusés le cinéma de Karen qui se réveillait. Elle gémissait, se tortillait, ne cessait de poser mille et une question sur les trous noirs de la soirée auxquelles Lucy n'avait pas le temps de répondre puis jurait de ne plus jamais boire, se ravisait, se demandait ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux puis recommençait. Cela durait ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes et Lucy comptait bien la laisser continuer lorsque Bérénice déboula dans sa pièce avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« —Lucy ! Est-ce que tu sais où sont mes colorants !? J'en ai besoin pour faire la tunique de Yukino !

—Euh…

—Tes colorants ? releva Karen. C'est toi qui m'a fait _ça_ !? hurla-t-elle en empoignant ses cheveux avant de gémir pitoyablement. Uh, ma tête va exploser.

—_Moi _!? Faire cette _horreur_ !? Jamais de la vie et même pas saoule ! répliqua bruyamment Bérénice. En plus ça gâcherait les colorants !

—Les filles, tenta Lucy.

—Alors comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée avec les cheveux _verts _!?

—Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !? J'étais avec Leo et Taurus toute la soirée !

—Dites… »

Avant que Lucy, dépassée, ne puisse placer un autre mot, une énième jeune femme surgit dans sa maison. Manifestement catastrophée, Sorano ne fit pas attention aux autres femmes et montra à Lucy des pots d'argile vidés de leur liquide coloré.

« —Lucy, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ce que je pense que j'ai fait !

—Mes pots !? s'exclama Bérénice.

—C'est toi qui m'a teint les cheveux !? cria Karen, furieuse.

—Et c'est reparti, murmura Lucy, sa tête dans la main. »

Elle regarda les trois filles se disputer un moment, silencieuse et passive. De toute façon elles n'écouteraient rien si elle tentait d'intervenir alors autant les laisser se fatiguer. Leur vacarme finit par attirer des voisins bougons et ce fut avec un amusement extrême que Lucy vit Leo, un air chiffon sur le visage, se poster devant sa porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la famille Pisces et Lyra qui semblaient tout aussi peu enchantés.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grogna Leo en se frottant le visage de la main.

—Sorano a utilisé les colorants de Bérénice pour teindre les cheveux de Karen en vert. Elles n'ont pas aimé, ironisa gentiment Lucy. Maintenant si vous pouviez sortir de chez moi, je dois aller travailler. »

Elle chassa tout le monde de sa maison et son porche, ignorant allègrement les plaintes ou supplications d'aide des filles. Elles étaient gentilles mais elle n'avait que des conseils à leur donner, à présent que tout le monde était au courant quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'en charger. Lucy, elle, avait pleins de choses à faire.

…

Lucy se posa sur un banc en soufflant profondément et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Elle avait enfin fini de trier les piles de parchemins dont elle pourrait se servir pour son voyage. Sans compter ceux dont elle aurait besoin pour régler le problème des trois filles de ce matin.

En tant que pacifiste avérée et à fort caractère, Lucy était à peu de choses près la police de la cité, avec Aries et Taurus. Disons qu'elle tentait de résoudre les problèmes de chacun et que les deux autres étaient à ses côtés pour dissuader les plaignants d'en venir aux mains en leur présence. En quelque sorte.

Lucy vit deux petites têtes bleues pointer derrière la table et se releva, intriguée. Elle vit alors les jumeaux de la cité, Gemi et Mini, dont le surnom était l'évident Gemini. Beaucoup plus pratique pour les appeler après une de leurs bêtises plus grosses qu'eux. Elle leur sourit en les saluant puis demanda ce qu'il faisait là, curieuse et un peu méfiante. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans la bibliothèque ils avaient failli mettre le feu à une des étagères et s'étaient fait bannir de cet endroit par le roi en personne. Une décision sage de l'avis de tous, ils avaient passé assez de temps sur leur bibliothèque pour ne pas vouloir qu'elle soit détruite ainsi. Ou qu'elle soit détruite tout court d'ailleurs.

« —Notre roi demande ta présence chez lui Lucy, répondit la voix fluette de Gemi.

—Nous avons un invité parait-il, enchaîna Mini.

—Un invité ? releva Lucy. C'est rare. Je vais aller voir ! Et vous, vous allez sortir d'ici avant que Crux ne fasse une syncope. Allez oust. »

Elle agita la main devant leurs visages avec un sourire et ils partirent en courant vers la porte sous son regard attentif, leur rire malicieux virevoltant jusqu'à elle. Ces deux-là étaient adorables mais elle se méfiait trop de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour les lâcher des yeux avant qu'ils ne soient réellement sortit.

Lucy rangea ses parchemins dans la case qui lui était réservée et se dépêcha d'aller vers la maison du roi. Contrairement aux cités habituelles, aucun château ne se dressait en son milieu. Natrabyblos était déjà supérieur à eux par sa nature, il ne souhaitait pas afficher son rang de manière si évidente. Sa modeste maison de pierre lui convenait tout à fait.

Lucy toqua et entra avec un joyeux salut quand elle entendit l'énorme voix du roi. Elle s'inclina brièvement devant son roi puis sourit au jeune homme à ses côtés.

« —Ah Lucy ! Je te présente Jellal, je l'ai autorisé à rester parmi nous quelques temps. Je sais que tu prépares ton voyage mais j'aimerais que tu lui fasses visiter la ville, je le présenterais ce soir au dîner.

—Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Avec plaisir. »

Jellal se leva, salua le roi puis sortit. Lucy allait le suivre mais le roi posa une main sur son épaule, l'enjoignant à l'écouter encore un instant.

« —Je veux lui apprendre notre magie, fais-le savoir, recueille les avis de tous. »

Lucy se figea un instant, stupéfaite. Leur communauté n'avait pas accueilli de nouvelle personne depuis Layla, il y avait trois de ses vies, donc plus de cent ans. Cet homme devait être vraiment prometteur pour que le roi envisage ceci. Lucy en était heureuse, ce serait un vent de fraîcheur sur la cité, c'était une bonne chose.

« —A votre service votre Majesté. »


	4. 1-3 - Le Quotidien des Etoiles

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**3**

**Le Quotidien des Etoiles**

* * *

Lucy conduisit Jellal à travers la ville en lui montrant les principaux bâtiments, tel que la bibliothèque ou le temple. Il y avait également une salle qui faisait office de tribunal lorsque la discorde éclatait et qui servait de salle d'étude le reste du temps. Il y avait un laboratoire et un lieu dédié à l'entraînement physique. Ils pratiquaient la magie en-dehors de la ville, sur un terrain éloigné de toute civilisation connue, afin de ne pas risquer de détruire quelque chose. C'était une magie puissante et destructrice qu'ils apprenaient, et donc imprévisible tant qu'elle n'était pas maîtrisée sur le bout des doigts.

« —Grande sœur ! Viens voir la fontaine ! cria une voix fluette à leur droite. »

Sur une petite place se tenait une petite fontaine crachotant quelques filets d'eau qui se transformèrent en véritable œuvre d'art sur un claquement de doigt de la fillette à côté. Celle-ci avait des cheveux d'un bleu éclatant tenus en deux couettes et deux grands yeux bleu marine malicieux. Lucy sourit en s'approchant, Jellal la suivant sagement.

« —C'est magnifique Aquarius, s'extasia Lucy. Tu es la meilleure !

—Elle est jolie hein ? C'est Anna qui m'a montré le parchemin que j'avais écrit il y a quelques centenaires. Elle a dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire !

—Elle a raison, sourit Lucy, personne ne maîtrise mieux que toi le fleuve étoilé. »

Aquarius se rengorgea un instant sous les compliments de cette femme qui avait été sa grande sœur dans leur première vie, il y avait des centaines d'années de cela. Aujourd'hui elles n'étaient plus liées par le sang mais leur relation était restée celle qu'elles avaient à l'aube de leur longue vie. Puis son regard habité par la malice se posa sur l'homme aux cheveux aussi bleus que les siens avec cette étrange marque rouge autour de l'œil.

« —Qui es-tu ?

—Je m'appelle Jellal, répondit-il avec un sourire, j'ai été autorisé à rester ici quelques temps.

—Je lui faisais visiter, tu veux venir avec nous ?

—Vous avez déjà vu Karen ?

—Pas encore, répondit Lucy en tentant de retenir le rire qui chatouillait sa gorge. Ne va pas te moquer d'elle, elle se sent déjà assez mal comme ça.

—Pfff, souffla Aquarius, presque dédaigneuse, comme si Karen pouvait être triste pour des _cheveux_. Elle est jolie quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Lucy détourna les yeux en tentant d'étouffer un rire face au ressentiment de sa petite sœur. Aquarius était jalouse de leur amie depuis que celle-ci s'était mariée à Scorpio dans l'une de leurs vies antérieures. Ils n'avaient pas renouvelé leur engagement par la suite mais Aquarius – qui avait toujours eu un coup de cœur pour Scorpio – en avait gardé une rancune tenace contre Karen.

« —Bien sûr, bien sûr, sourit-elle (un peu trop largement si on en croyait les yeux plissés d'Aquarius), on va te laisser alors, on va voir Ebar et les Corona, Austral, Borealis et Yukino. Ils vont faire une présentation de leur étude sur l'influence des mouvements astraux sur le comportement humain cet après-midi, si jamais ça t'intéresse…

—C'est ennuyant, statua la fillette en retroussant le nez. Je ne vais pas aux réunions ennuyantes.

—Toujours à faire des jugements trop rapides, sourit Lucy avec une indulgence amusée. Bien, nous on y va ! Amuse-toi bien !

—Vous aussi ! »

Le duo s'éloigna et Aquarius tendit discrètement son pouce vers le haut avec un grand sourire quand Lucy jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Jellal se risqua à un commentaire sur la personnalité d'Aquarius et Lucy lui rendit toute son attention, rieuse. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement en se dirigeant vers la salle d'étude, Lucy lui apprenant doucement la façon dont ils vivaient, leur vie centrée sur la connaissance et l'étude sans fin de tout ce qui les intéressait. Il n'y avait pas de sujet tabou dans leur communauté, le roi s'en assurait. Les débats étaient donc fréquents et la salle d'étude y était même consacrée tous les trois jours.

Ils assistèrent à l'exposée de l'étude d'Ebar, Yukino, Austral et Borealis et en profitèrent pour discuter ici et là avec les présents. Lucy reçut d'innombrables sourires de connivences, de pouces levés ou de hochements de tête. Son sourire se faisait large à chaque fois, enchantée de voir que Jellal semblait faire l'unanimité. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour entrer dans la cour de Natrabyblos.

Elle-même aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle avait pu voir de cette journée passée ensemble à se promener et discuter de tout et rien. Il était instruit, avait l'esprit vif et semblait avoir le calme que n'importe quel érudit se devait de posséder. Peu importait qu'il se révèle plus tard être un farceur, un râleur ou même insupportable, il avait témoigné d'un respect intéressé lorsqu'il écoutait l'exposé et Lucy savait que ce n'était pas possible de feindre un tel intérêt. Au bout de deux heures, il aurait forcément fait une faute et quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu curieux qu'ils étaient, ils l'avaient tous surveillé du coin de l'œil. Et il n'aurait pas pris la peine de poser des questions sur les quelques points qui lui avaient échappés ou sur lesquels il voulait un approfondissement.

Un peu à l'écart du groupe, Lucy sourit en croisant les bras, Leo à ses côtés, tous deux regardant ce qui semblait être leur nouveau compagnon discuter avec Libra. Elle l'aimait bien celui-là, c'était dommage qu'elle ait prévu de partir en voyage, elle aurait aimé voir ses premiers pas dans cette nouvelle vie.

« —Tu vas présenter notre décision au roi ce soir ?

—Oui. (Elle lança un regard à son visage perpétuellement renfrogné.) Tu veux t'en charger ?

—Pas vraiment. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un tel engouement pour un nouveau.

—J'ai un bon pressentiment pour celui-ci, sourit Lucy. Il va faire de grandes choses.

—Et tu t'es rarement trompée depuis que je te connais, lui accorda Léo.

—Je vais chérir ce compliment Leo, rit Lucy. »

Son ami, connu pour être avare de compliments, se renfrogna de nouveau, déclenchant le rire de Lucy. Leo et elle se connaissaient depuis presque le commencement. Leo avait été le premier d'entre eux à être choisi par Natrabyblos et pendant plusieurs années il avait été le seul. Puis ils avaient rencontré Lucy et Aquarius et les deux sœurs s'étaient empressées de rejoindre leur duo. Leurs compagnons les avaient ralliés au fil des âges, parfois des centaines d'années après les premiers d'entre eux. Cela faisait à présent presque un millénaire que Leo, Aquarius et elle arpentaient le sol mortel aux côtés de Natrabyblos et Layla, la dernière d'entre eux, n'était arrivée que cent ans auparavant. Par moment il était arrivé qu'ils s'ennuient d'une vie qui pouvait sembler répétitive mais chacun avait finalement trouvé une manière de se distraire.

Parce que, peu importe la manière dont ils y pensaient, il était hors de question qu'ils quittent le côté de leur roi bien-aimé.


	5. 1-4 - L'Envol

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**4**

**L'Envol**

* * *

Lucy ferma son sac et entreprit une dernière inspection de sa maison. Tout était en ordre, rangé pour attendre son retour. Elle prévoyait de faire un voyage de plusieurs années, comme toujours. De tout leur peuple, elle était celle qui avait le plus soif d'aventures. Quelques fois elle avait même perdu la vie loin de la cité tant elle avait tardé. Malgré tout, Lucy finissait toujours par revenir auprès de son roi. Si ce n'était pas dans une vie, alors ce serait dans une autre.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts les feuilles des différents registres sur son bureau, coincées sous un poids en métal pour ne pas risquer de s'envoler. Elles aussi resteraient là, à la vue de tout intrus potentiel, au cas où un de ses compagnons ait besoin de renseignements rapides. Son regard chocolat parcouru son lit fait, sa tapisserie bien fixée sur le mur, et passa sur ses étagères couvertes de parchemins. La maison était calme, comme si elle était figée dans le temps en attendant que sa propriétaire lui revienne. Un sourire étira les lèvres roses de Lucy. Bien après deux semaines de préparation elle était enfin prête. La jeune femme mit son sac sur l'épaule, ferma la porte derrière elle, et sourit à Aquarius qui boudait à côté de la porte.

« Tu es encore fâchée ?

—Tu avais dit qu'on ferait un voyage ensemble.

—Je suis désolée. »

Elle se mit à la hauteur de sa petite sœur et posa une main sur sa tête bleue en souriant doucement. Aquarius avait toujours été vindicative, capricieuse et intolérante, son caractère n'avait que peu changé durant ce millénaire passé à la recherche du savoir et de la sagesse. Mais Lucy était sa grande sœur, elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts depuis leurs premières années. Elle savait qu'Aquarius était facilement inquiète, qu'elle ne faisait confiance qu'à peu de gens et qu'elle était en réalité soucieuse du bien d'autrui. Elle lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, la faisant protester.

« Quand je reviendrais, tu seras adulte et nous pourrons faire un voyage toutes les deux, comme promis. Nous irons voir l'océan et tu pourras impressionner tout le monde avec ta maîtrise du fleuve étoilé. On pourra même faire des spectacles !

—On avait fait ça dans une autre vie, se rappela Aquarius. Tu dansais avec un harmonica et mon eau suivait nos mouvements, on a fini toutes mouillées. C'était marrant. C'est comme ça qu'on a rencontré Juvia.

—On pourra le refaire, on reverra tous nos amis ! On avait réussi dans une vie, à tous les revoir. Même la reine Mavis qui était surveillée tout le temps !

—Je me rappelle, rit sa petite sœur. Ça avait fini en course poursuite dans les rues de la ville.

—Et Scorpio avait fini par te déclarer sa flamme, sourit Lucy. »

Aquarius rougit subitement sous le rire malicieux de sa grande sœur. Le « petit coup de cœur » de sa sœur pour Scorpio durait depuis à présent plusieurs siècles. Ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour comme si c'était leur première vie ils étaient adorables. De véritables âmes sœurs à l'instar des légendes celles qui se retrouvaient dans chacune de leur vie quoiqu'il arrive. Lucy la regarda d'un œil attendri avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Leur séparation durerait plusieurs années, c'était long, même pour elles. Aquarius se raidit avant de lui rendre son câlin, fort, pour ne jamais la lâcher. Ce fut Lucy qui rompit leur étreinte avec un léger sourire face aux larmes naissantes de sa petite sœur. Aquarius n'avait jamais aimé les adieux.

« On se reverra dans quelques années, sans faute. Je viendrais te chercher et on repartira à l'aventure ensemble !

—Promis ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

—Juré, assura Lucy. »

Elle piqua un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur et se releva en rajustant son sac. Aquarius essuya ses yeux humides, lui prit la main dans une rare démonstration d'affection, et elles se dirigèrent ainsi vers l'entrée de la cité. Les y attendait presque tout leur peuple. Les plus petits faisaient encore la sieste chez eux mais tous les autres – ceux qui étaient dans la cité et non éparpillés autour du monde – étaient présents. Les adieux furent joyeux, les plaisanteries et les taquineries étaient de mises, tout comme l'émerveillement ou la jalousie de ceux qui voulaient partir également mais ne le pouvait pas dans l'immédiat. Lucy éclata de rire face aux grommellements de la petite Hydra. Aries lui fit promettre de lui rapporter un cadeau de l'autre côté du monde et elle eut droit à un rappel des règles de prudences par Taurus et Caprico. Elle passa dans les bras d'innombrables personnes. Ebar fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de Virgo qui grimaça à côté d'un Cancer qui dansait pour son départ, faisant rire Lucy. Elle s'arrêta devant Leo, aussi grave qu'habituellement, et Natrabyblos, qui avait un large sourire paternel. Elle s'inclina profondément devant son roi qui la salua de sa voix sonore et son rire clair. Leo lui tapota l'épaule en lui recommandant de faire attention, une lueur chaleureuse dans son regard noir. Lucy les remercia tous les deux, émue de se séparer d'eux, comme toujours. Elle les connaissait depuis si longtemps que les quitter – même temporairement – lui paraissait toujours étrange.

« Nous serons dans ton cœur, ma vieille amie. Que ton chemin soit béni et ta santé belle !

—Ramène-nous des cadeaux ! cria Mini.

—Fais bon voyage ! renchérirent Yukino et Sorano, bras-dessus bras-dessous comme les meilleures amies qu'elles étaient.

—Ramène un savoir qui alimentera notre vaste bibliothèque, babilla le vieux Crux.

—N'oublie pas de profiter aussi, lui rappela le mari Pisces.

—Oh ouii~ ricana Karen avec Bérénice. Profite des beaux jeunes hommes du monde extérieur, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

—Karen… soupira Lucy, cachant mal un sourire. Merci les amis. On se reverra dans quelques années ! Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie Jellal, sourit-elle au nouveau venu qui s'inclina pour la remercier. »

Lucy fit un salut de la main et se tourna vers la porte grande ouverte, vers le monde extérieur. Elle inspira profondément, rajusta son sac et un sourire déterminé gracia ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas cependant, un dernier cri trancha dans les saluts enthousiasmes de ses compagnons.

« Tu as promis qu'on ferait un voyage ensemble, Lucy ! N'oublie pas ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers la petite silhouette de sa sœur qui la regardait en retenant furieusement ses larmes. Elle était dans les bras de Leo, le seul – outre Lucy – à avoir le droit de la porter, et ses yeux bleu marine brillaient d'une émotion difficilement contenue. Le sourire solaire de Lucy s'adoucit alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

« C'est juré Aquarius ! »

Lucy agita la main une dernière fois avec un large sourire, la joie et l'enthousiasme comme l'illuminant de l'intérieur. Elle était rayonnante, Lucy.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la porte et avança résolument. Elle aimait de tout cœur la cité que Natrabyblos, Leo, Aquarius et elle avaient construit il y avait si longtemps. Elle aimait de tout cœur sa sœur, ses amis, son roi et tous ses compagnons. Elle aimait de tout cœur apprendre de nouvelles choses et en débattre pour rechercher la vérité. Malgré tout, une seule chose faisait battre son cœur à toute allure, faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines, envahissait son esprit jusqu'à ne plus le quitter. Elle franchit la large porte en bois.

Lucy ne se sentait vivante qu'en partant à l'aventure l'inconnu au-devant et des amis à ses côtés.


	6. 1-5 - Début de l'Aventure

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**5**

**Début de l'Aventure**

* * *

Lucy regarda curieusement la fleur verte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Contrairement à Cassiopée elle n'était pas une experte de botanique et elle ne s'étonnait plus des nouveautés qu'elle découvrait au fil du temps. Tout de même, cette fleur était étrange, elle ressemblait à… une trompette ? Très étrange. La jeune femme s'assura que ce n'était pas la seule fleur des environs et la cueillit avec précaution, se bénissant d'avoir pensé à acheter des gants dans la ville précédente.

« Lucy ! Lucyy ! Tu es où ?

—Je suis là, j'arrive ! »

Elle rangea la feuille dans l'épais herbier qu'elle avait tiré de son sac à dos, rangea le tout et se releva pour rejoindre Arzack. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait quitté la cité et elle était tombée sur Bisca et Arzack quelques heures après. Ravie de tomber sur le couple qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa précédente vie, Lucy les avait abordés et ils avaient fini par voyager ensemble. Eux ne se souvenaient pas d'elle, bien sûr, mais ils avaient été heureux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de voyage. Depuis ils avançaient dans la direction de la capitale, là où le roi dragon Belserion avait construit son palais. C'était la ville qui regroupait le plus de savoir de tout le pays, un arrêt évident pour Lucy. C'était également là où se trouvait toute sorte de marchands et d'aventuriers, ce qui intéressait particulièrement le couple. Bisca, surtout, espérait y retrouver des amis.

Lucy sourit à Arzack qui lui indiqua de monter dans le chariot, qu'ils puissent repartir rapidement. La blonde s'exécuta et s'installa à côté de Bisca, trônant sur une pile de couvertures pendant que le mage se hissait sur le siège avant et lançait les chevaux.

« Comment ça va Bisca ?

—Bien, sourit-t-elle, ta tisane a fait des miracles, je n'ai presque plus mal au dos.

—C'est bien, acquiesça Lucy. Fais quand même attention, interdiction de faire des mouvements brusques ! A cinq mois de grossesse le bébé ne risque pas grand-chose mais sur les routes il vaut mieux être prudent.

—Je ne risque rien avec Arzack et toi ! C'est moi qui suis enceinte et c'est vous qui vous êtes transformés en mères poules, rit-elle.

—On est prévenants, c'est tout, s'offusqua faussement Lucy. »

Bisca éclata de rire, ce qui amena un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres de la blonde. Arzack, devant, souriait largement de la bonne humeur de sa femme. Les sautes d'humeurs devenaient courantes à présent et il apprenait rapidement à profiter quand elle était de bonne humeur. Qui savait combien de temps cela pouvait durer ? Les femmes enceintes étaient terrifiantes.

« On arrivera dans peu de temps à Draign, quand le soleil sera haut je pense, intervint-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

—Enfin ! s'exclama Bisca. J'ai hâte de dormir dans un vrai lit ! »

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres de Lucy qui secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes volant dans son visage. Son rire se coupa quand elle se mit à grimacer et entreprit de les sortir de sa bouche. Beurk. Elle releva son regard chocolat vers ses compagnons de voyage et sourit de nouveau.

« Vous allez vous installer à la capitale ?

—On ne sait pas encore, peut-être.

—On y restera le temps que Bisca accouche c'est sûr, après par contre… ça dépendra de la situation là-bas je suppose.

—Oui, il parait que ça s'agite. Les gens parlent de guerre entre les dragons depuis quelques temps.

—J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi grave. Une guerre, vraiment… ? questionna Lucy, inquiète.

—A ce qu'il parait…

—C'est ce qu'on raconte en tout cas, tempéra Bisca d'une voix rassurante. Les dragons sont bagarreurs, on ne sait jamais vraiment à quel point c'est grave avec eux.

—La capitale ne sera peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour s'installer pendant quelques années tout de même.

—On ira peut-être vers l'Est ! lança Arzack en souriant par-dessus son épaule. Il paraît que c'est plus calme après Bosco ! »

Lucy rit quand Bisca répliqua que c'était de l'exil plus qu'un déménagement mais elle approuvait cette idée. Les pays de l'Est seraient certainement le seul endroit réellement sûr pendant longtemps si les dragons commençaient une guerre. La guerre venait progressivement de l'Ouest.

La journée passa lentement, paisiblement. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, Lucy faisait à manger pendant qu'Arzack massait le dos ankylosé de sa femme. Les rires éclataient régulièrement lorsque les plaisanteries étaient lâches ou des anecdotes honteuses étaient vendues. Des bulles de joie courraient dans les veines de Lucy, la grisant légèrement. Elle était sur les routes, accompagnée de vieux amis – plus vieux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient – avec qui elle riait sans contrainte, vers des aventures plus merveilleuses encore. Elle était heureuse.

Ils avancèrent plus lentement que prévu mais aucun ne s'en soucia. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, d'où ils pouvaient voir les horizons. Et au loin…

« La capitale !

—Enfin !

—On y est presque ! »

Ils accélérèrent le rythme et atteignirent les murs de la ville avant le soir. Draign, le centre névralgique du continent, la capitale du royaume de Dragonoff, était à l'origine entourée d'une haute muraille mais les gens, attirés par la promesse de travail, avaient peu à peu dressés leurs maisons autour. Ainsi, ils atteignirent les premières maisons, traversèrent un marché et contemplèrent une petite église ornementée avant d'arriver devant les portes de la ville. Ils durent encore attendre leur tour avant de pouvoir entrer et, enfin, ils furent dans la ville.

Lucy regarda autour d'elle avec attention, avide de découvrir les changements qui s'étaient produits depuis sa dernière visite. Elle avait connu Draign à sa fondation et était revenue régulièrement dans ce qui était devenu la capitale. C'était la ville, après tout, qui possédait la plus grande bibliothèque du continent lui permettant de faire un point sur ce que les humains avaient appris depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait voyagé. C'était son point de départ à chaque nouveau voyage.

Ce fut là qu'elle se sépara de Bisca et Arzack. Ils allaient se mettre à la recherche d'une auberge qui satisferait les exigences de femme enceinte de Bisca pendant que Lucy se dirigerait vers le palais et sa bibliothèque. Ils se reverraient peut-être, en tout cas ils chériraient leurs souvenirs.

Lucy se détourna en souriant et se mit en marche. Elle avait appris à faire des adieux depuis longtemps, les siens n'étaient jamais définitifs après tout.


	7. 1-6 - Retrouvailles nouvelles

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**6**

**Retrouvailles Nouvelles**

* * *

Le sol trembla sous le pas lourd de l'imposant dragon qui se dressa entre la voyageuse et la bibliothèque. Ses grands yeux au chaleureux chocolat se levèrent vers la bête et un rayonnant sourire gracia ses lèvres. Son vieil ami semblait bien se porter. Belserion la salua de sa voix grave qui ressemblait au grondement du tonnerre et la conduit lui-même dans la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures au sein du bâtiment, parlant sans jamais se lasser des humains, de leur savoir et de leur évolution. Lucy était vieille, plus vieille que lui qui était encore jeune pour son espèce, elle avait vu l'humanité se dresser sur ses pieds et apprendre tandis que les dragons apprenaient à cohabiter avec cette nouvelle espèce. Elle lui contait souvent leur passé commun entre deux livres consultés et il l'écoutait presque religieusement avant de lui faire part d'une nouvelle invention qu'elle avait manqué. Une vieille amitié les liait.

.

Lorsque Lucy et Belserion sortirent de la bibliothèque, occupés à débattre sur la nécessité des armes et la maturité des humains, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années à la chevelure écarlate se précipita dans les pattes du grand dragon qui se figea, une patte en l'air, pour ne pas risquer de l'écraser.

« Belserion !

—Bonjour Eileen, comment vas-tu ?

—Bien ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, je me suis inquiétée.

—J'ai accueilli une vieille amie, Lucy du peuple des Etoiles.

—Le peuple des Etoiles ? » s'étonna Eileen en tournant son regard vers Lucy qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards. Les humains s'imaginaient souvent que leur puissance était affichée sur leur visage alors voir une jeune femme à l'apparence délicate… cela surprenait. La jeune fille se reprit cependant et lui sourit en s'inclinant brièvement. « Bonjour, je suis Eileen, princesse du royaume de Dragonoff.

—Oh, tu es la fille de Makarov ? s'émerveilla Lucy.

—Oui, acquiesça Eileen en souriant largement. Je ne savais pas que mon père connaissait quelqu'un du peuple des Etoiles.

—Je suis une des rares adeptes des voyages, j'aime rencontrer le plus de monde possible. »

Lucy leva son regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil et la lune qui commençait déjà à éclairer le monde tel un œil lumineux. Il était temps de prendre congé.

« La nuit tombe, je dois vous laisser. J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Eileen et de te revoir Belserion, leur sourit-elle.

—Vous pouvez dormir au palais si vous voulez, offrit la princesse.

—C'est gentil mais non, merci, déclina Lucy, j'ai d'autres amis à voir avant de repartir.

—Bon séjour dans ce cas, accepta Eileen.

—Que ton chemin soit béni, commença le dragon de sa voix grondante.

—Et que votre santé soit belle, répondit Lucy en se détournant. »

La salutation presque oubliée des voyageurs, aux sources perdues dans l'Histoire. Seuls les dragons et les Etoiles s'en souvenaient à présent. La jeune femme s'éloigna, le sourire vers les cieux et le regard rêveur.

Allait-elle réentendre ce mystérieux prénom qui la suivait dans toutes ses vies sans qu'elle n'ait souvenir de son possesseur ?

.

.

.

Lucy ne resta à Draign qu'une semaine avant de repartir sur les routes. Elle avait salué toutes les personnes qu'elle y connaissait, parfois en faisant semblant de les rencontrer, et en avait rencontré d'autres. Elle était allée à la bibliothèque chaque jour, sans plus croiser Belserion ni Eileen. Elle avait dit adieu à Bisca et Alzack. Lucy inspira l'air pur en dehors de la cité sur le cerf géant qu'elle avait acheté pour voyager. Elle aimait Draign – ces habitants plutôt – mais elle était heureuse de retourner sur les routes. Elle n'était qu'au début de son voyage.

.

.

.

Lucy voyagea plusieurs mois ainsi. Parfois accompagnée, parfois non. Elle retrouva Juvia qu'elle aida à charmer un jeune homme brun, riant ensemble de son coup de cœur pour le moins extrême tout en planifiant comment elle devrait s'y prendre pour l'approcher sans alerter la sœur pour le moins protectrice de Gray. Elles ne restèrent ensemble que le temps d'un café avant de se séparer amies, comme à chacune de leur vie.

Elle rencontra Luxus, Evergreen, Bixrow et Fried au fin fond d'une forêt, aux prises d'un sphinx belliqueux, et leur prêta main forte. Ils partagèrent un dîner et dormirent à la belle étoile avant de se séparer, le rire encore aux lèvres de Lucy en pensant aux bêtises de Bixrow et Fried, aux remontrances d'Evergreen et aux sarcasmes de Luxus.

Elle savoura les retrouvailles de Levy, Gajeel et leur grande famille. Ils se souvenaient encore d'elle, rencontrée durant leur enfance. Lucy les avait aidés avec un bandit à l'époque, à présent elle regardait avec bonheur leur accomplissement. Ils étaient encore amoureux, encore ensemble, encore heureux. Ils avaient de magnifiques enfants et petits enfants et Gajeel faisait la cuisine divinement tandis que les deux femmes discutaient d'une obscure langue étrangère.

Un mois plus tard, Erza était passée par leur maison pour venir les saluer. Lucy apprit qu'ils avaient aider durant une guerre et avait gagné les honneurs et les amitiés de la Reine des Fées. Celle-ci se souvenait également de Lucy qu'elle avait rencontrée plusieurs durant sa longue vie. Tout comme les dragons, les fées étaient une espèce avec une longue espérance de vie, même si elles vivaient beaucoup moins longtemps qu'eux, trois siècles au mieux. Elles repartirent ensemble. Lucy apprit que la petite Mavis était devenue Stratège féérique et était en passe d'accéder au trône, à la grande joie d'Erza qui admettait franchement vouloir se retirer. Elles voyagèrent ensemble deux mois avant qu'une fée lilliputienne ne vienne murmurer quelque chose à Erza qui s'assombrit et dut regagner son royaume en toute urgence.

Lucy s'en inquiéta mais ne pouvait interférer dans les affaires d'un peuple étranger au sien alors ne dit rien. Elle reprit son voyage seule, un peu moins enthousiaste, avant qu'elle n'arrive dans un petit village du continent de l'Est.

.

Jucher sur sa monture, Lucy entra dans le village sans vraiment le voir, pensive. Elle devrait bientôt faire demi-tour si elle ne voulait pas rester absente trop longtemps, elle avait des endroits spécifiques qu'elle désirait voir et cela nécessitait des détours assez importants.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix rude la fit sursauter et elle baissa les yeux vers le vieil homme à la carrure imposante qui se dressait devant elle. Il avait l'air agressif, presque apeuré. Lucy ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, perplexe. C'était déjà arrivée qu'elle soit prise à parti assez violemment mais généralement elle avait une idée de pourquoi, là ça tombait de nulle part.

« Lucy. Je cherche un abri pour cette nuit, ma présence est-elle une gêne ? »

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers une femme qui semblait être sa fille et un nourrisson agité. Lucy suivit son regard et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été aussi loin à l'Est alors que sa destination était bien plus au Nord, Natrabyblos avait guidé ses pas. Elle sauta de sa monture et s'approcha de la femme et de son bébé, esquivant sans peine le geste que fit le vieil homme pour la retenir. La femme recula d'un pas, serrant le bébé qui gémissait contre son sein, et Lucy ressentit une légère peine à l'idée de le lui enlever. C'était malheureusement une nécessité, le peuple des Etoiles ne pouvait grandir dans le monde extérieur, son savoir gagné dans ses vies antérieures deviendrait un problème si c'était le cas, sans compter la puissance de sa magie qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler. Et comme disait Leo « on ne doit pas risquer d'infiltrer la noirceur des mortels dans notre ville ». Lucy sourit à la femme brune et lui tendit la main poliment.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy.

—Je suis Minerva, répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Vous… vous n'allez pas prendre mon bébé n'est-ce pas ?

—Je suis désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Lucy, mais j'y suis obligée.

—Pourquoi ? gémit-elle.

—Hisui est une Elue » répondit gentiment Lucy, énonçant le mensonge monté de toute pièce pour protéger leur secret. Elle nota le mouvement de recul de la femme à l'entente du prénom de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas présentée. « et elle aura besoin d'une éducation adaptée. Elle risque de te blesser si elle n'apprend pas à maîtriser sa magie.

—C-Comment connaissez-vous…

—Je te l'ai dit, c'est une Elue, sourit Lucy.

—Hisui n'a pas encore de magie, vous ne pouvez pas… revenir plus tard ? Quand elle aura besoin de cette éducation ? demanda la mère désespérément.

—Je suis désolée Minerva, je ne peux pas. Pour son bien autant que pour le tien, il faut que je l'emmène dès maintenant. Ce n'est pas forcément un adieu, reprit Lucy patiemment, si elle le souhaite elle pourra venir te voir ou même rester ici une fois qu'elle aura terminé son **éducation**. »

Une main forte s'abattit sur son épaule et Lucy se figea avant de tourner lentement la tête vers le vieil homme. Intérieurement, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle détestait faire ce travail et devoir jouer à la méchante. Leo le faisait bien mieux qu'elle, tout comme Aquarius. A croire qu'elle était la seule gentille du trio originel.

« Ma fille a dit non, tonna-t-il. »

Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux et Lucy durcit le sien. Elle saisit la main de l'homme et la tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche en criant de douleur. S'il voulait en faire un spectacle, très bien. Elle vivait depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris à faire taire ses scrupules quand nécessaire. Elle s'épousseta, cachant son regret d'en arriver là sous une expression arrogante. Il suffisait d'imaginer Karen ou Sorano et de les imiter, facile, presque.

« Et moi, siffla-t-elle, je te dis que ce n'est pas un choix. Je dois emmener Hisui, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est pour son bien, martela-t-elle un peu plus calmement. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je n'aime pas ça plus que vous mais c'est une nécessité. A présent, Minerva, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à employer la force. »

Elle détesterait le faire mais n'hésiterait pas. Hisui était l'une de ses compagnes, une sœur, elle ne la laisserait pas errer dans le monde mortel à la recherche de sa vraie place. Lucy avait vécu cela, durant l'une de ses premières vies elle en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Minerva resta immobile longtemps, son regard alternant entre son père gémissant, la femme au regard décidé et son bébé qui pleurait encore, ressentant certainement l'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Puis elle caressa délicatement les cheveux couleur de jade d'Hisui, lui embrassa tendrement le front, et la tendit finalement à Lucy qui la prit délicatement. Minerva regarda la façon dont Lucy installa délicatement le bébé soudainement calmé dans ses bras, un air soulagé dans ses yeux bruns, et son cœur se serra. Elle détourna la tête pour cacher les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux et les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étouffer tant elle les retenait.

« Allez-vous-en. »

Lucy regarda la mère éplorée quelques secondes, réellement désolée de ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de se détourner pour regagner sa monture. Elle grimpa sur son dos prudemment, recouvrit le bébé d'une couverture qu'elle avait dans son paquetage avant de lui demander d'avancer d'un claquement de langue.

L'envoyée des Etoiles s'éloigna du village en silence, tentant de repousser la culpabilité d'avoir – encore – arraché un bébé à sa famille. Elle savait pourtant que c'était un mal pour un bien, Hisui devait vivre au sein de ses semblables.

.

.

.

Lucy n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un bébé sur les routes et dû acheter une couverture et des habits plus chauds pour la petite, ainsi que se renseigner un peu sur les nouvelles découvertes en termes de maternité. Elle avait déjà été mère et savait comment nourrir un bébé sans avoir de lait mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout pour la santé. Les nourrissons étaient fragiles et Hisui était à peine suffisamment âgée pour tenir sa tête droite. Cela voulait également dire qu'elle voyageait bien moins rapidement mais cela ne dérangea pas vraiment Lucy. Hisui l'amusait et c'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie, même si c'était un bébé.

Avis manifestement partagé par deux jeunes femmes de son âge qui s'entichèrent d'Hisui et les accompagnèrent sur un bout de chemin. Lucy était rayonnante, ravie d'avoir pu retrouver Wendy et Sherrya, notoirement nomades quelque soit leurs vies. Leur magie de soin la réconforta d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait moins s'inquiéter de la santé de la petite. Hisui serait entre de bonnes mains dans le cas d'une maladie. Elles durent pourtant se séparer, le couple partant vers le Sud tandis que Lucy et Hisui se dirigeaient au Nord et ce fut un adieu plein d'effusions et un brin mouillé. Lucy essuya une larme d'émotion qui s'était échappée malgré elle et incita son cerf à accélérer d'un coup de talon. Wendy avait toujours réussi à la faire pleurer, même si elle savait que ce n'était jamais le dernier au revoir.

Elles continuèrent vers le Nord, rencontrant ici et là des anciennes connaissances qu'elles revoyaient avec bonheur et d'autres un peu moins – elle adorait Jenny mais _Ichiya_ pour l'amour des cieux ! – et s'amusant bien. Hisui profitait amplement du voyage, devenant un bébé éveillé et actif, n'hésitant pas à faire tourner en bourrique tous les innocents adultes qui regardaient ses grands yeux aussi verts que le jade.

Et, enfin, elles arrivèrent à la patrie des Géants.

.

.

.

Lucy fit avancer sa monture angoissée au milieu des gigantesques maisons, la capitale semblait vide. Elle ajusta Hisui dans ses bras en soufflant – elle devenait lourde – et fit avancer le cerf sans hésitation malgré ses braiments anxieux. A cette période de l'année, juste avant le jour le plus long de l'hiver, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où les géants pouvaient être. Lucy descendit de sa monture tant bien que mal avec Hisui dans les bras, l'attacha à un arbre et avança vers la clairière illuminée d'un grand feu.

La Clairière de la Flamme Sacrée.

Ou plutôt, le Dragon de la Flamme Sacrée, Atlas Flame.

Hisui émit de drôles de petits gémissements qui attirèrent l'attention de Lucy sur le bébé et lui fit manquer la mèche écarlate qui vint sournoisement s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Et la souleva. Lucy serra Hisui dans ses bras par réflexe et un bref hurlement quitta ses lèvres, juste le temps pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui c'était passé. Elle envoya un regard noir à la géante rousse qui gloussa de délice, savoura sans honte la peur qu'elle lui avait faite.

« Bonjour Lucy !

—Bonjour Flare, répondit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement. »

Ca ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de son amie et Lucy finit par sourire à son tour. Du Flare tout craché, sournoise mais jamais méchante. Du moins pas quand on était son amie, se rectifia-t-elle en se souvenait de quelques occasions où la géante avait été terrifiante. Un géant fit un pas en avant et le silence se fit, Lucy s'inclina légèrement devant le roi et Hisui gassouilla avec bonheur.

« C'est un honneur et un plaisir d'avoir deux membres du peuple des Etoiles parmi nous ! Comment pouvons-nous t'aider ?

—Je viens juste pour renouveler notre alliance et prendre des nouvelles, sourit Lucy, comme d'habitude. »

Le roi hocha la tête et s'ensuivit une longue conversation sur les termes de l'alliance entre leurs peuples. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Lucy et Flare purent s'éloigner des autres pour discuter tranquillement. Et comme à chacune de ses visites, cela commença par un énorme soupir de Flare qui fit s'agiter les pins.

« Ca se passe toujours de la même manière, absolument rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que tu es venue, _pourquoi _on doit faire ce cirque à chaque fois ? »

Et Lucy répondit avec un sourire patient.

« Parce que nos peuples ont de longues vies et qu'il faut s'assurer que chacun se rappelle des avantages d'une telle alliance, les dirigeants bien sûr mais les peuples aussi. Ce serait dommage que l'un d'entre vous prennent parti pour les humains s'ils nous attaquent une nouvelle fois, non ?

—Vu le désastre de la dernière fois, je pense que personne ne va plus tenter de vous attaquer…

—On ne peut jamais être sûr, s'amusa Lucy, les gens ont tendances à être stupides quand il est question de pouvoir. »

Flare roula des yeux en acquiesçant, faisant rire Lucy, et elles changèrent de sujet. Lucy posa Hisui dans la neige pour qu'elle joue un peu sous son œil vigilant, l'après-midi passa en un clin d'œil, peuplé de rires et de plaisanteries de deux amies qui se retrouvaient après un long centenaire de séparation.


	8. 1-7 - Début de la Fin

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**7**

**Début de la Fin**

* * *

Un sifflement joyeux dansait dans l'air, accompagné de gazouillis charmants et de chants d'oiseaux qui répondaient à cette curieuse inconnue. Sous les longues branches lourdes de fleurs épanouies, Lucy ramassait des champignons destinés à leur charmante logeuse. Hisui explorait le vaste monde de la clairière à trois pas d'elle, marchant d'un pas presque sûr de buisson en buisson, poussant des cris aigus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un mouvement. Un œil attentif en permanence sur la petite exploratrice, Lucy avançait sa cueillette tranquillement.

C'était reposant ce genre d'atmosphère.

Le soleil tombait en cascade sur les branches qui faisaient barrière, leur accordant de la fraîcheur sans qu'il ne fasse frisquet. Les tâches ensoleillées dégageaient une chaleureuse bienveillance, faisait étinceler les petites particules de poussière telles de petites fées tout autour des visiteuses. Hisui éclata de rire, de ce rire communicatif qu'avait les bébés, et Lucy sentit ses propres lèvres s'ourler dans un sourire irrépressible en se tournant pour l'observer. La petite était sur ses fesses, la boue formée par la dernière averse recouvrant ses vêtements et elle pataugeait dedans avec délice. Le sourire de Lucy se nuança vers la grimace avant qu'elle ne pose son panier.

« Hisui ! Tu es toute sale maintenant ! Et qui va devoir laver, hm ? C'est Lucy !

—Lushyy ! s'esclaffa Hisui en tapant des mains.

—Ahh, tu es trop mignonne. Fatigante, mais mignonne, soupira-t-elle. T'ras intérêt à bien t'occuper d'moi quand j's'rais rabougrie ma p'tite ! grogna-t-elle faussement avec l'accent de Pergrande, au plus grand bonheur de sa protégée qui tapa des mains une nouvelle fois, prenant quelques cheveux de Lucy au passage. Aie, aie, aie, attention, attention, mes cheveux ! Ahh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi hm ?

—Roi ! »

Lucy hocha la tête, repositionnant bien Hisui en la faisant sauter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien placée sur sa hanche. Elle ramassa son panier, décidant que sa récolte serait suffisante pour leur logeuse, et se mit en marche.

« Tu le verras, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai quelques visites importantes encore avant qu'on puisse faire ce qu'on veut et pas le temps de faire un aller-retour.

—Pas belle Lushy, pas gentiye !

—Tss, changez-leur la couche et voyez comment ils vous remercient. »

Hisui lui tira la langue et Lucy sourit largement. Les souvenirs des vies précédentes se développant en même temps que les capacités physiques et normales d'un bébé normal, il était commun que les enfants des Etoiles soient réputés comme des génies. C'était simple quand on comprenait déjà le monde avant même ses premiers mots.

Les deux voyageuses quittèrent la petite clairière, la chaleureuse sensation les accompagnant. Hisui agita sa petite main vers les arbres, regardant silencieusement les petits corps de lumière qui s'animaient soudainement pour réparer les dommages faits par les humains. L'une des silhouettes de lumière agita la main en réponse et Hisui rayonna. Elle avait une amie fée !

.

Lucy ajusta sa prise sur son panier et sur Hisui en entrant dans le quartier de leur logeuse. Elles étaient retournées dans le centre du continent après leur rencontre avec les géants et résidaient présentement dans un petit appartement à Gloria, la cité des musiciens depuis quelques mois. Lucy s'était peu intéressée à la musique avant cette vie mais avait décidé de changer cela, et Hisui appréciait les airs joyeux qui flottaient dans les rues. Elles devraient bientôt se rediriger vers leur cité pour qu'Hisui soit prise en charge mais rien ne pressait pour le moment.

Elle grimaça aux poids combinés de la petite et du panier, commencer à peser lourdement sur ses bras. Elle pourrait poser Hisui pour la faire marcher mais elle aurait aimé rentrer rapidement et les pas de bébés étaient _lents_. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur quand la petite poigne d'Hisui s'enroula dans ses cheveux et tira. Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à la gronder, quand un prénom venu du fond des âges résonna dans un rire exaspéré.

« Natsu ! Attends-moi ! »

Un grand éclat de rire retentit, indubitablement masculin, indubitablement jeune. Une voix, de nouveau, grave mais extatique. Le cœur de Lucy battait à toute allure, sa respiration devenue haletante.

« Accélère Lisanna ! »

Les rires firent de nouveau écho au prénom masculin, comme ils l'avaient fait il y avait si longtemps, la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ce nom.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or brisa sa catalepsie, enfin, inspira profondément pour calmer sa respiration, et tourna la tête vers le centre de la place où un couple se poursuivait. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir des choses en main sinon elle savait que ses doigts trembleraient. D'excitation, de nervosité. Elle pouvait enfin découvrir l'âme qui portait ce prénom !

L'homme sauta sur le rebord de la fontaine et les rayons chaleureux du soleil semblèrent l'envelopper comme un parent câline son enfant. Ses cheveux à la coiffure désastreuse prirent une nouvelle teinte, se débarrassant du terne saumon pour se parer d'un lumineux rose. Ses écailles, dissimulées par les ombres, se révélèrent soudainement, brillant d'un soyeux rouge écarlate sur ses articulations et ses pommettes. Son sourire rayonnant dévoilant des dents bien plus pointues que celles des humains. Un dragon dans toute sa splendeur humaine, réalisa Lucy. Natsu. C'était lui. Enfin, elle touchait enfin son rêve des doigts.

Aveugle à l'amie à la courte chevelure blanche qui le rejoignait, au bébé aux yeux de jade qui tirait sur ses cheveux, Lucy fit un pas en avant, avide, prête à l'appeler, jetant toute prudence aux orties. Son âme se tendait à la rencontre de cette autre âme intimement connue malgré l'absence de souvenirs. Elle voulait l'appeler, lui parler, lui demander. S'il ressentait cette connexion lui aussi, s'il ressentait ce manque dans son âme, cette avidité pour quelque chose dont il ne savait rien, s'il avait entendu son prénom à elle et qu'il le hantait comme le sien la hantait elle.

Douleur, rage, _deuil_.

Un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge et la poigne sur ses cheveux se fit douloureuse et Lucy ne put que tomber quand ses genoux lâchèrent.

Son cœur se figea, contrepoint parfait à sa précédente course effrénée, et un trou béant l'avala. Une seule vision habitait son esprit.

Un ciel d'étoiles ouvert au-dessus d'une cité familière et aimée, réduite en cendre. Les astres qui descendaient aux ordres de ses frères et sœurs, les pleurs et les cris et la douleur et la peur, partout partout partout. Tant de corps. Peu d'adversaires mais si puissants. Deux dragons aux écailles si noires qu'elles absorbaient la luminosité des astres, un démon hantant l'esprit d'un homme qu'ils avaient accueillis avec chaleur et amitié avant qu'elle ne parte.

Une lamentation aigue monta vers le ciel et les astres se révélèrent malgré la journée ensoleillée. Les silhouettes prostrées de Lucy et du petit bébé qui hurlait avec elle à s'en arracher les poumons s'illuminèrent de l'aura dorée des Elus et les astres répondirent sans faute, descendant des cieux pour s'abattre sur Gloria dans un chaos de cruauté neutre.

Dans son esprit une seule vision.

Un cauchemar, une maison détruite. Un être gigantesque et lumineux quittant son enveloppe terrestre et emportant les âmes de ses serviteurs tombés. Le reste de ses frères et sœurs qui luttaient, avec la confiance du désespoir et la frénésie d'une juste rage.

Des ruines et des feux et des corps et un paysage ravagé.


	9. 1-8 - Funeste Destinée

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**8**

**Funeste Destinée**

* * *

Une main chaude se posa sur l'épaule de Lucy, pressa sa chair jusqu'à la marquer. L'esprit de Lucy mit du temps à enregistrer ce que son âme lui criait. Ses yeux épuisés, _hantés_, se levèrent péniblement jusque l'homme accroupit devant elle. Ses yeux noirs, aussi noirs que l'ébène, l'aspirèrent, la firent plonger dans des abysses bien différentes du cauchemar qui habitait son esprit. Abysses apaisants. L'incertitude, la curiosité fatiguée d'un esprit mis à l'épreuve, fit son chemin dans ses yeux au brun devenu terne. Elle… avait déjà vu ce regard.

« Hey. Ca va ? »

Des picotements désagréables envahirent sa vision qui devint trouble et Lucy détourna le regard, une main tremblante allant sécher les larmes échappées. Sa prise sur Hisui devint presque douloureuse pour le bébé endormi mais ne la réveilla pas. Hurler et pleurer l'avait épuisé. L'intensité du deuil que leur avait transmis leur dieu était trop forte pour l'Elue à peine éveillée.

« Non. »

Sa voix craqua et Lucy ferma les yeux en prenant une inspiration fébrile. Elle sentait sur elle la deuxième paire d'yeux, au bleu étincelant assombri par l'inquiétude, aussi familière que le regard de Levy et Gajeel, ou Alzack et Bisca, ou Flare, ou Erza. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la plus jeune du trio de Voleurs d'Âmes mais son âme était aussi douce que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

C'était Lisanna qui les avait approchés en premier, Natsu plus méfiant mais sur ses talons. Lucy ne le blâmait pas sans lui et sa magie dragonesque les astres auraient réduits la ville en cendre, à son appel inconscient. C'était Lisanna qui avait fait taire les questions de son compagnon et les avait amenés dans une auberge. Loin des regards, de la peur, du désastre qu'elle avait causé, dans un coin, pour la laisser se calmer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Hisui. La petite s'était endormie dès que la crise avait cessé. Lucy n'avait pas cette chance.

« Je suis Lisanna-

—Je sais. »

Lucy garda les yeux fermés, front appuyé contre son poing, résistant à se rouler en boule pour pleurer. Sa famille combattait en ce moment-même, ses membres douloureux, son cœur disparut ou son esprit hurlant devraient attendre. Elle n'avait pas la force de jouer la comédie.

« Comment… ?

—T'es des Etoiles, lâcha Natsu méfiant, qu'est-ce que c'était cette merde dehors ?

—Mon peuple est attaqué. »

Murmure douloureux. Silence choqué. Personne n'attaquait le peuple des Etoiles. Sauf s'ils voulaient attirer sur eux la rage et la vengeance des Dieux.

« Par qui ?

—Deux dragons, un traître. Natrabyblos s'est retiré avec les âmes de ceux qui sont tombés, répondit-elle, voix vide de toute émotion, au-delà du deuil. »

Natsu blêmit alors que Lisanna fronçait les sourcils, clairement confuse. Lucy l'ignora, regarda la compréhension éclairer les orbes sombres du dragon avant que la réalisation des conséquences ne les assombrisse. Transformant les abysses en puit sans fond.

« Ton peuple est condamné.

—C'est impossible, les Etoiles sont immortelles !

—Pas immortelles, murmura Lucy, réincarnées. Notre dieu est retourné chez lui, les Etoiles n'existent plus. »

Chuchotement secret, empli d'une telle douleur qu'elle ne sentit même pas la pression de la main de Natsu qui tentait de lui transmettre son soutien. Elle avait une chose à faire avant de s'abandonner au désespoir et au deuil cependant. Une chose que seul le dragon devant elle pouvait l'aider à accomplir. Quelque chose qui sauvera peut-être plus que son peuple.

Lucy plongea le regard dans celui de Natsu et le vit attentif, inquiet. Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose et il s'en méfiait. Cela amena presque un sourire à ses lèvres. Il avait raison de se méfier. Les Etoiles étaient plus vicieuses que les sauvages Dragons. Leurs machinations s'étalaient sur plusieurs vies, qu'eux-mêmes soient là pour en voir la fin ou non. Lucy avait vu des horreurs en un millier d'années et avait été le maestro derrière certaines d'entre elle. Son cœur connaissait la rage violente de la vengeance et son esprit accueillait la cruauté sans fausse timidité dans les temps de nécessité. Sous le deuil, le désespoir, l'apathie du choc, ces émotions destructrices se réveillaient doucement de leur long sommeil, leur force en rien émoussée. Elle voulait que les coupables _payent_, souffrent et meurent un millier de fois avant de trouver le repos.

« Aide-nous.

—Tu me condamnes.

—Les dragons et les humains ont exterminés le peuple du dieu des cieux nocturnes, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? »

L'expression sombre du dragon vendit sa réponse avant que ses mots l'expriment.

« Génocide.

—Aucun ne survivra. Si un dragon et un humain aident en revanche…

—Quel humain ?

—Notre logeuse est une mage puissante, dotée de dons féériques en récompense de son implication dans une guerre, elle fera l'affaire. »

Son visage restait fermé, celui de Lucy aussi. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas se jeter dans cette guerre qui ne le concernait pas. Elle le savait et le comprenait. Aurait réagit de la même manière, ne s'en serait probablement même pas mêlé dans le cas contraire. Mais les dieux étaient impliqués, et cela changeait tout.

Les règles n'étaient pas les mêmes quand les dieux étaient impliqués et Natsu le savait.

Lisanna le savait aussi et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour attirer son attention, ses yeux au bleu ciel assombris par une funeste détermination.

« Je t'accompagne.

—Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir dans une guerre qui ne te concerne pas !

—Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux combattre à tes côtés pour t'aider, te protéger. Pour aider les étoiles qui sont encore en train de combattre ! Ils ne méritent pas ça et si ça peut sauver d'autres vies il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir ! »

Le regard de Lucy s'adoucit, le doux sentiment faisant fondre le brun cruel pour le transformer en chaleureux chocolat. Lisanna était certainement la plus douce des âmes qu'elle avait rencontré durant sa longue vie. Même Yukino n'avait pas cette attitude désintéressée envers les inconnus et pourtant elle était la plus serviable d'entre eux tous.

« Merci, Lisanna. Ton désir d'aider ne sera pas oublié, sourit-elle. Mais c'est entre les dragons, les humains et les étoiles. Si on y mêle les autres espèces ça va virer en guerre totale et Earthland risque de ne pas y survivre.

—Je ne peux pas aider… ?

—Si mais…

— S'il te plait ! »

Lucy céda face au regard implorant de l'elfe de lune. Elle avait toujours été faible aux grands yeux bleus des sœurs Strauss. Elle inspira, et scella le sort de son peuple.

« Il doit y avoir une cinquantaine d'Etoiles loin de notre cité qui ont échappé à la boucherie, peut-être un peu plus. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais les retrouver et les mettre en sécurité ? Surtout les plus jeunes. Nous ne sommes déjà plus un peuple, nos liens avec le divin commencent déjà à s'effacer, il faut qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne peuvent plus retourner à la cité. Ils n'y trouveront plus la protection passée. Il faut qu'ils oublient les Etoiles, finit-elle dans un murmure.

—Votre dieu vous abandonne totalement ? s'étonna Natsu.

—Pas volontairement ! gronda-t-elle. Il a dû retourner parmi les cieux, nos souvenirs vont redevenir latents, comme vous autres. Il est… possible qu'on ait des réminiscences mais rien de comparable à notre mémoire actuelle. Or c'est notre mémoire et notre savoir qui fait de nous un peuple. Mes plus vieux souvenirs s'effacent déjà, sourit-elle douloureusement. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai rencontré mon roi. »

La douleur colorait sa voix d'un gris funeste. Natsu et Lisanna restèrent silencieux le temps d'un battement de cœur, hommage au sort tragique des plus vieux esprits de leur monde. Puis Lisanna leur sourit une dernière fois, piqua un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et s'éloigna accomplir sa mission. Elle avait des vies à sauver et des cœurs à consoler. Lucy la rappela juste avant qu'elle ne sorte cependant et se leva pour lui remettre le joli poupon dans ses bras. Un enfant n'avait pas sa place sur le champ de bataille et c'était là que se dirigera bientôt Lucy. Lisanna jura qu'elle s'en occuperait comme sa propre fille avant de se détourner.

Natsu la regarda partir, le visage fermé, avant d'hocher la tête pour lui-même et se retourner vers la femme blonde qui était revenue s'assoir à leur table. Celle-ci avait les marques évidentes d'un deuil profond et d'une détermination tout aussi puissante. Tout condamné qu'il fut, elle protégerait son peuple.

« Okay, on va chercher ton humaine et on se met en route. »

Lucy hocha la tête et le suivit vers la sortie.

L'aubergiste n'avait pas encore attrapé les pièces de bronze que lui avait lancé le dragon que la porte claquait derrière eux.

Ils marchaient vers leur mort.


	10. 1-9 - Mort d'une Ere

**Arc des Origines**

* * *

**9**

**Mort d'une Ere**

* * *

Le vent fouettait le visage de l'Etoile, tirant des larmes de ses yeux fermés malgré l'abri du pic écaillé derrière laquelle elle se trouvait. Un éclat de rire enivré retentit devant elle, fut emporté dans le vent. Recroquevillé derrière le pic pour se protéger, Lucy n'accorda pas un regard à l'extatique sorcière.

Kanna avait de suite accepté de les aider lorsque Lucy lui avait rapporté la situation. Natsu lui avait rappelé que c'était une mission suicide mais elle avait balayé l'avertissement d'un geste de la main nonchalant. Une chope dans la main, elle avait rejeté ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un mouvement si familier à Lucy que cela en devenait douloureux. Familier, mais pas connu. Ses souvenirs continuaient de s'effacer. Elle avait clamé que c'était une question de fierté, qu'elle ne pouvait faire moins bien que son vieux père, le célèbre mage qui avait repoussé une armée de démons au-delà de la Grande Faille.

La mage blonde releva la tête quand un profond grondement retentit, seul avertissement avant que le dragon plonge en piqué. Assourdie et aveuglée par le vent, il fallut plusieurs instants à Lucy avait de distinguer la raison de ce brusque changement de trajectoire. Une bataille se profilait à quelques kilomètres. La détermination de la bataille s'éleva dans son esprit alors que son cœur continuait de pleurer sa perte. Et plus profondément encore, la rage soigneusement contrôlée fut enfin libérée de sa laisse.

Rage qui n'alla qu'en s'accentuant quand son regard humain distingua le ciel nocturne qui trouait les nuages d'orage et les astres qui en descendaient dans une pluie mortelle sur leurs ennemis. Un rugissement terrifiant s'éleva d'un des dragons et sa magie maléfique souilla l'air jusqu'au quatuor. Lucy grimaça douloureusement quand Natsu répondit par un rugissement de défi, attirant l'attention sur leur arrivée. Kanna s'accroupit d'un bond devant elle, une main sur le pic dorsale et l'autre en position, un tatouage s'inscrivant progressivement sur sa peau. Une sombre expression se dessina sur le beau visage de l'Etoile alors qu'elle en appelait à ses propres pouvoirs, une aura dorée rayonnante soulignant sa silhouette.

Il était temps d'entrer en guerre.

.

.

.

Kanna avait succombée en emportant Jellal aux côtés de plusieurs Etoiles, pour en sauver d'autres.

Condamné à être sous forme humaine à cause d'une malédiction de Zeref, Natsu était à l'article de la mort, tentant de respirer malgré ses innombrables blessures externes et internes. L'immense carcasse d'Acnologia échouée à ses côtés, définitivement immobilisée.

Lucy respirait avec peine, ses côtes brisées rendant chaque mouvement agonisant, debout malgré tout devant le dernier de leur ennemi. Elle étincelait toujours de la lueur Céleste et elle sentait courir dans ses veines une puissance étrangère et pourtant familière. Celle de son dieu, qui la lui accordait pour cet unique et ultime combat.

Zeref rugit et son rugissement fit trembler la terre sous ses pieds, fit s'effondrer les derniers bâtiments encore debout. Lucy hurla en réponse et tous les astres de la Création répondirent à son appel. Pour la première fois, Lucy put distinguer de la peur dans le regard bestial du dragon. Malgré toute la magie noire qu'il avait amassée, malgré toute la puissance qu'il avait soigneusement cultivée pour vaincre _enfin_ le dernier dieu qui marchait parmi les mortels, malgré tout cela, Zeref ne put résister à la puissance des cieux.

Lucy tomba à genoux, regardant le cadavre mutilé de son ennemi sans le voir. C'était terminé.

Elle resta longtemps dans cette position, épuisée au-delà des mots, sentant la mort s'installer lourdement dans ses os. La réalité de ce qu'elle savait déjà s'inscrivit en elle.

Elle ne survivrait pas à cette bataille.

Une respiration rauque, hachée, parvint finalement à trancher la bulle de mort qui s'étendait sur elle et Lucy força son cou à lui obéir. Regarda l'être agonisant à plusieurs mètres d'elle, épargné par la chute de Zeref par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle ne sut ce qui lui donna la force de se relever mais elle réussit.

Elle traîna des pieds sur ces quelques mètres qui lui parurent des kilomètres, trébuchant sur les ruines, se rattrapant par pure chance, pur mystère. Elle n'avait même plus la volonté nécessaire. Elle était simplement fatiguée.

Lucy parvint aux côtés de Natsu, enfin, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle grimaça presque par réflexe quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses blessures mais ne s'y attarda. Elle était à peine mieux lotie. Elle sentait la vie s'échapper de leurs corps mutilés avec les cascades écarlate qui les ornaient. Il lutta pour ouvrir la bouche, pour tourner la tête vers elle et non plus vers le sol et Lucy décida de l'aider.

L'Etoile posa ses mains sur le côté, voulant s'allonger délicatement. Ses muscles lâchèrent immédiatement et elle s'effondra. Un léger cri s'arracha de sa gorge quand elle heurta le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux douloureusement, peinant à accomplir ce simple acte, rencontrant finalement les limites de sa résistance.

Un regard d'abysses paisibles l'accueillit et Lucy laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Si elle devait vraiment mourir alors elle ne voulait pas d'autres façons de quitter cette existence. Après avoir vengé ses proches, protégé sa famille, aux côtés d'une âme aussi précieuse à son cœur.

« H-Hey, Nat… Natsu ?

—Hm ?

—Je te… je te retrouv… verais, dans not… notre prochaine, vie.

—Pour… – _teuh heuh !_ – pourquoi ?

—Je ne… sais pas vrai… vraiment. Mais je… je te cherch… cherche, depuis longt… longtemps. »

Il resta silencieux et Lucy craignit de l'avoir effrayé. Les autres peuples ne vivaient pas de la même manière qu'eux, elle l'avait toujours su. Natsu devait la trouver étrange, peut-être même inquiétante. Quand une Etoile vous cherche sur plusieurs vies ce n'était pas toujours pour une bonne chose et leurs relations avec les dragons avaient toujours été houleuses. Peut-être-

Les lèvres de Natsu, tachées du sang qui s'en échappait en mince filets, s'étirèrent dans un petit mais sincère sourire. La respiration de Lucy se coupa l'espace du seconde, avant qu'elle ne se mette à tousser violemment. Son regard se posa sur les tâches de sang qu'elle venait de cracher avant de retourner sur le visage tant attendu de son allié. Son sourire s'était effacé mais Lucy lui offrit un mince sourire malgré la douleur agonisante qui parcourait son corps.

« On va se rev… revoir bientôt al… alors, h-hein ?

—Oui. »

Une larme traîtresse s'échappa pour courir sur le nez puis la tempe de Lucy. Elle ne craignait pas la mort mais elle pleurait tous les moments qu'elle avait oublié et qu'elle oublierait dans le futur. Elle allait être si seule sans cette chaleureuse famille qu'elle s'était formée.

Des doigts à la chaleur rapidement fuyante se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux siens et Lucy les accepta avec une mince pression. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, avant qu'elle ne voie la lueur de vie s'éteindre dans le regard abyssal du dragon et ne sente ses doigts perdre leur force.

D'autres larmes lui échappèrent et un sanglot se forma douloureusement dans sa gorge, rendant presque impossible sa respiration déjà laborieuse. Elle serra de toutes ses forces fuyantes la main sans vie entre ses doigts et éructa un dernier mot.

« Promis. »

Un mot qui ricocha dans ses souvenirs une dernière fois, qui fit ressurgir toutes les fois où elle l'avait dit. Le sanglot s'échappa enfin, étranglé, étouffé, alors que les regrets prenaient place dans son cœur. Aquarius devait la haïr pour avoir rompu sa promesse, une nouvelle fois. Et Hisui qui aurait finalement pu grandir auprès de sa mère biologique. Tout ceux à qui elle n'avait pas dit au revoir correctement. Erza et Mavis qui auraient une nouvelle guerre à mener pour survivre à la fureur des dieux. Lisanna qui portait une responsabilité qui aurait dû être la sienne. Tous ceux qui seraient détruits pour l'erreur de quelques-uns d'entre eux.

Tant de destruction, tant de malheur à venir.

Les regrets l'avalèrent et Lucy fut presque soulagée quand sa conscience vacilla.

S'éteignit.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du premier Arc !_

_Le second va se faire un peu attendre, le temps que je prenne un peu d'avance._

_Des bisous et prenez soin de vous !_


	11. 2-0 - La Déchirure

**Arc des Conséquences**

* * *

**0**

**La Déchirure**

* * *

Il y avait de cela un millénaire, les dieux marchaient aux côtés des mortels sur Earthland. C'était eux qui avaient accordé la magie à certains de leurs fidèles, créant parfois des pays pour leurs clans. Eau, Feu, Terre, Air, Invocation, Transformation, Voleurs d'âme ou Oracles toutes les magies trouvaient leur source chez les dieux.

Evidemment, la nature des êtres conscients étant ce qu'elle est, les conflits éclataient souvent. Que ce soit déclenché par un être au plus bas de l'échelle ou par des dieux eux-mêmes, la guerre ravageait le monde. Peu étaient ceux qui se contentaient d'observer tristement et encore moins s'interposaient pour rappeler la sagesse de la paix.

Les clans du ciel étaient généralement haïs pour ce rôle qu'ils n'avaient choisi. Contrairement au feu bouillonnant qui explosait à chaque insulte ou aux métamorphes insidieux qui étouffaient leurs ennemis, le ciel était connu pour observer et n'intervenir qu'en cas de dernier recours. Pendant longtemps la survie de ce monde ne fut dû qu'à ce clan de paix et de tolérance.

Aux frontières des clans cependant se jouait une sombre mascarade. Un dieu haït jouait de ses marionnettes pour manipuler des mortels. Une histoire banale de pouvoir et de richesses qui lui explosa à la figure. La rébellion qu'il avait formé contre les dieux, leur promettant liberté et paix éternelle, s'éleva dans les diverses cours des divins êtres. Ils agitèrent le peuple, première victime de ces guerres trop fréquentes. La magie tueuse de dieux naquit durant cette guerre et les mortels se battirent et moururent pour que leur voix soit entendue.

Liberté ! Liberté de ces dieux égoïstes qui ne voulaient que se gorger des richesses de la vie pendant que leur propre clan s'affamait !

Vérité autant que mensonge, chaque clan fonctionnant différemment, avec des valeurs différentes. Peu importe, les paroles portèrent tel des flèches mortelles.

La guerre qui suivit faillit détruire le monde pour de bon.

La déesse dragonne porteuse du ciel bleu, accompagnée du dieu humain habillé d'étoiles et du dieu grenouille héraut du ciel orageux, intervinrent finalement. Accompagnés des combattants les plus redoutables de leurs clans, ils marchèrent sur les champs de bataille tels les gardiens des Enfers venu apporter le Jugement Dernier. Ils mirent un terme aux innombrables champs de bataille, dressèrent les drapeaux blancs et instaurèrent les pourparlers. Le temps des combats devait laisser place au temps de la parole.

Les mortels désignèrent un dirigeant pour chacune des régions de la planète, oubliant les voix des plus petits dans la mêlée, comme cela se fait toujours. Les dieux écoutèrent, sous le regard sévère de divinités célestes, puis se rassemblèrent. Leur place aux côtés des mortels étaient remise en question et malgré la guerre, ils se souciaient réellement de leurs peuples. Alors ils discutèrent, parlementèrent, crièrent et murmurèrent, dans un brouhaha tel que seules les divinités du son-qui-parcoure-les-distances et du son-qui-disparait purent comprendre et retranscrire les dire de leurs confrères et consœurs.

La sentence tomba.

Les dieux accorderaient leur désir aux mortels et disparaîtraient de la surface du monde pour se contenter de leurs propres dimensions divines. Certains de leurs fidèles seraient libres de les accompagner si tel était leur désir mais Earthland ne pourrait plus compter sur leur aide. Pas après cette guerre qui avait brisé leur panthéon et la confiance mutuelle que dieux et mortels se portaient.

Les mortels, haineux, rancuniers, désespérés qu'ils étaient, acceptèrent. Certains se détachèrent de la foule pour suivre leur protecteur dans ce qui semblaient être l'après, la fin de leur vie. Certains restaient fidèles malgré tout, d'autres étaient opportunistes. Les dieux firent leur choix et disparurent.

Seul un resta pour marcher aux côtés de son peuple.

Caché dans un petit village au savoir vaste et au cœur nomade, le dieu habillé d'étoile s'isola de tous pour rester avec sa famille.

Et quelques jours plus tard, lorsque son plus vieil ami sauva une jeune fée d'un wendigo à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, la légende des Etoiles marchant sur terre naquit.

Pour un millénaire encore, un dieu vivrait en paix entourés de mortels.

* * *

_Me revoilà !_

_Je vous embarque à nouveau pour un voyage un petit peu plus sombre vers les conséquences de l'Arc 1. Pleiiins de conséquences et pas super joyeuses, on va pas se cacher. Après tout, il faut atteindre le fond pour mieux rebondir. _

_Attention : il y a un ou deux passages qui peuvent choquer si on est sensible (description de blessures mortelles). Cest un peu dans la veine du chapitre 9, en un peu plus détaillé. Evidemment je mettrais un avertissement au début du chapitre mais que vous soyez avertis dès le début (j'hésite à changer le rating d'ailleurs)._

_Je vais tenter de poster régulièrement (ce serait un miracle) tous les mois environ, peut-être toutes les deux semaines. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé mais comme cet arc n'a que 6 chapitres et j'ai encore l'Arc 3 à écrire je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre après ! (parce que pour le coup l'Arc 3 sera long)_

_Prenez soin de vous et des bisous !_


	12. 2-1 - La Vie Continue

**Arc des Conséquences**

* * *

**1**

**La Vie Continue**

* * *

Profondément dans la grande forêt de Joya, lorsque des êtres téméraires survivaient aux dangers sauvages et magiques qu'elle recelait, l'on trouvait une grande maison qui s'étendait dans les branches d'une demi-douzaine d'arbres, reliés par des lignes de cordes entremêlées et des ponts au milieu de solides branches et fragiles feuilles. Malgré son environnement hostile, l'atmosphère était paisible dans la maison. Ils étaient une vingtaine à y vivre depuis à présent trois mois mais ils étaient encore dans la phase d'adaptation.

Ils étaient des Etoiles clouées à terre après tout.

L'une d'elle, par ailleurs, soufflait mélancoliquement devant son petit déjeuner frugal. L'élégante elfe aux longs cheveux d'argent et aux iris d'un bleu glacé lui adressa un regard curieux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu'Anna ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ses yeux de la jolie couleur de la terre retournée ressemblaient à présent plus à de la boue séchée et étaient cernés d'un violet malsain. Sans compter ses cheveux d'or qui ressemblaient à de la paille. La mortelle beauté fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Lisanna comptait sur Elfman et elle pour veiller sur les Etoiles déchues pendant qu'elle recherchait les autres, encore dispersées dans la nature, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa petite sœur.

« Tu devrais manger Anna.

—Je n'ai pas très faim.

—Hm » Mirajane accepta la réponse, une seconde avant de la réfuter. « Ce n'est pas vraiment pas la question cependant. Si tu ne dors pas tu dois au moins manger sinon ton corps va lâcher.

—Si ça me permet de dormir, je veux bien que mon corps lâche, soupira Anna encore plus profondément. »

Mirajane la regarda jouer avec sa tartine, la coupant en morceaux de plus en plus petits. Son thé intact et froid repoussé jusqu'au milieu de la table. Elle n'allait pas bien. Peut-être était-ce la fin tragique de leur peuple que chaque Etoile avait vécu mentalement, quelque soit leur localisation dans le monde. Trois mois étaient passés mais c'était un traumatisme dont on ne se relevait pas facilement, elle le savait bien. D'autant plus qu'Anna avait été présente, physiquement, contrairement à nombre de survivants.

L'elfe de lune pencha légèrement la tête, peu convaincue de sa conclusion. La jeune fille devant elle était l'une des plus vieilles actuellement et elle gardait la tête hors de l'eau en s'occupant de ses cadets. Si ce n'était pas invraisemblable que son deuil ruine ses nuits, c'était curieux que cela ne se produise que depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'avait aucune preuve cependant, excepté ce petit chatouillement entre ces omoplates, celui qu'elle avait associé à son sixième sens au fil des années.

« Quelque chose te tourmente Anna ? »

Le reniflement clairement sarcastique qu'elle reçut en réponse la fit froncer les sourcils. Aussi bienveillante voulait-elle paraître, elle ne cautionnait pas l'insolence. Elle posa le couteau avec lequel elle coupait le pain pour les lève-tard qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, posa délicatement ses mains sur la table et se pencha sur Anna. Celle-ci se tendit et Mirajane ne fit que lui sourire. Anna détourna les yeux, les mains tremblantes serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Oui, répondit-elle avec réticence. Des rêves de mon passé, poursuivit-elle, hésitante. »

Elle resta silencieuse, s'assit simplement dans une chaise pour être au même niveau que sa protégée. Attentive.

« Il… il y a presque tout le monde, tout ceux qui sont morts avant que notre roi reprenne sa forme divine. Ils ne sont que… _que_ quatre-vingt-huit. Tellement sont morts, gémit-elle, la voix étranglée, juste avant d'inspirer profondément pour rassembler son courage et reprendre son calme. Ils sont… dans un monde extraordinaire. Le Royaume originel des Etoiles, je crois. » Une pause, sa langue humidifie nerveusement ses lèvres, une inspiration. Mirajane la couve toujours de son regard. « Sa Majesté et le Zodiaque, les- les treize premiers à l'avoir rejoint » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement, passe sous silence l'absence de l'une d'entre eux, n'ose pas espérer « ils me regardent tous et me donne quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… pas vraiment ? J'ai le sentiment que je devrais le savoir. Que c'est juste… juste là ! Sous mon nez ! »

Le cœur de Mirajane craqua un petit peu à la vision du regard dévasté de l'adolescente. Il n'y avait pas là que le deuil d'une famille qu'elle connaissait depuis des centaines d'années. Il y avait aussi l'instabilité mentale de _savoir_ sans se _souvenir_. Elle n'était pas une Etoile, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce sentiment, mais elle pouvait deviner ce que cela faisait de se retrouver amputé de centaines d'années tout en continuant à savoir certaines choses venues de sa vie actuelle. Des choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus comprendre, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait dû. Que cela avait été en son pouvoir. _Par les âmes damnées_, rien que trois mois auparavant elle n'avait aucun problème !

L'elfe dissimula son soupir dans une expiration à peine forcée. Elle allait avoir du mal avec Anna. Les plus jeunes c'était simple, ils se souvenaient de moins de choses, avaient vécu moins de choses, ils profitaient simplement de leur puissance magique tout en posant quelques questions de temps en temps. Les enfants s'adaptaient vite. Anna était suffisamment adulte pour avoir cette rigidité qui les faisait briser au lieu de plier. Oui, Anna serait un cas difficile. Mirajane lui prit la main, lui offrit une pression rassurante et un sourire aussi réconfortant que possible. Difficile mais pas désespéré.

« Veux-tu faire une séance de méditation avec moi avant de te coucher ? Cela pourrait peut-être te rendre plus réceptive. »

Le regard sombre de la jeune fille s'éclaira quelque peu et Mirajane s'estima satisfaite. Ce n'était pas un sourire mais c'était une amélioration. Et puis il y avait de l'espoir dans ce regard. Tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir tout n'était pas perdu. C'était le principal.

« Oui, s'il te plaît.

—Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. » Une dernière pression sur la main crispée d'Anna avant de se dégager gentiment et de se lever. « Mange à présent, tu en as besoin. »

Anna hocha la tête, toujours un peu réticente mais prête à faire des efforts. Mirajane sourit pour elle-même en reprenant son couteau et le faire tournoyer avant de couper les tranches de pain. Elle finit pile au moment où le rugissement d'Elfman réveillait le reste des habitants dans un concert de hurlements qui se transformèrent bientôt en éclats de rire et protestations.

La maison s'éveilla bientôt complètement, redevint vivante et agitée, et le bleu glacé des yeux de la maîtresse de maison se réchauffa quelque peu. Malgré le malheur tombé sur les Etoiles, elle était heureuse de les avoir chez elle.


End file.
